Overcoming Darkness and Restoring Light
by Jenica P Lee
Summary: When Naruto's Team 7, The Last Airbender's Team Avatar, and Fairy Tail's Natsu and Friends find themselves in a vast sea together, they know something's up. Then, they meet a dragon who tells them their ultimate fate... to save the world.
1. The Arrival

**Chapter One**

**The Arrival**

Uzumaki Naruto stepped out of his apartment. He yawned and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"Good Morning, Naruto!" he heard a voice he will never forget say.

He looked to the left. Sakura was waving enthusiastically at him. Sai smiled and raised his hand in greeting. Naruto grinned, happy to see his friends. He ran over to them.

"Hey you guys!" he said. Sakura smiled.

"It's vacation day!" she said. Naruto grinned and nodded at them.

"I know! I've waited for two months for this!"

The team walked to the main gate of their wonderful village of Konoha.

"Naruto Nii-San!" said a young, sweet voice behind him.

He turned to the village. Konohamaru was running toward him. Naruto put his hands behind his head and smiled at his little friend. Konohamaru reached him, out of breath.

"Are you- going on a mission already?" Konohamaru asked breathlessly. Naruto had just returned from a mission the day before.

"Nope," Naruto said, "Sakura-Chan, Sai, Kakashi-Sensei and I are going on a vacation today." Naruto replied confidently. Konohamaru looked pleased.

"When will you be back?" he asked. Naruto thought hard about that.

"In maybe two months," Naruto said, nodding, "Yup, yup"

Konohamaru puts his hands behind his head.

"Well, have fun! I'll miss you!" Konohamaru says with an even voice, walking off.

"Konohamaru," Naruto says, then quietly, "thanks,"

Konohamaru looks back, looking kind of sad. He wipes his watery eyes. Naruto's eyes water too. Konohamaru runs back to Naruto and hugs him tightly. Naruto hugs his back twice was tight.

"I'll miss you!" Naruto and Konohamaru say together. They stand hugging each other (of course Naruto has to kneel) crying and telling each other how much they'll miss each other.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Crybabies,_ she thought.

"Yo!" They heard. They looked up to see Kakashi standing by the gate, smiling. Naruto and Konohamaru parted from their embrace. They both sniffled and wiped their tears.

"Bye!" everyone said to Konohamaru as they left.

"Good bye!" Konohamaru said back. "See you Naruto Nii-Chan!"

Naruto smiled, waving at this little boy, who was like his little brother.

"Bye!" he said again, smiling weakly at his little student.

They arrived at the Land of Waves just in time. The boat pulled away from the shore and out into the open sea. Kakashi decided they didn't need a captain, so it was just the team on the boat.

"Ugh! I _hate _boats!" Toph complained.

Sokka smirked, "Would you rather be flying?" he asked.

Toph frowned, "No! I'd rather walk on the nice solid ground!" Katara walked up behind Sokka.

"Well, Toph, flying on Appa or sailing is the only way to get to the Island of Dreams." Katara said.

"Well, I hate it!" Toph replied.

Zuko yawned, sleepily. "Well, I don't care about the transportation, I just wish we were there already so I wouldn't have to listen to you complain all the time."

"Shut up!" Toph shouted at him.

"Hey, come on you guys, let's enjoy this trip." Katara says.

Sokka shrugs. Zuko lies back down and closes his eyes against the bright, shining sun. Momo finds a comfy place to rest on Zuko's chest. Zuko grumbles, but ignores him.

"Why did we need to come with Aang anyway?" Toph asks annoyed, "He could just go to visit the monk on the island himself."

Katara sighs.

"Because, what if that beggar was lying about Monk Shiroku wanting to teach the avatar?" Katara says. Just then, Appa sweeps down next to the boat with Aang on his back.

"You okay Toph?" Aang asks from Appa's back. Toph grumbles.

"I'm fine," she said. She had always had a certain respect for Aang.

"Are you crazy?" Lucy shouted at Happy. Happy was eating everything he could get his hands on.

"We won't have enough food to get us to Piper Island!" Happy ignored Lucy and continued eating. Natsu, a light blue shade and his eyes glazed over, looked at Happy and pukes over the side of the boat.

"I hate boats!" Natsu grumbled. Grey sighed.

"Poor Natsu," Erza said, sincerely. Erza looked at Happy in annoyance.

"Save some food for the rest of us, Happy." Happy put a couple of unwanted vegetables aside and looked up at Lucy, smiling mockingly.

"Look out!" Grey shouted. Everyone looked up. There was a silent, enormous cyclone right in front of them. They could see dark, threatening storm clouds floating above the deadly cyclone.

"Get us out of here!" Lucy shouted at Grey, who was steering. Grey was frantic. He turned the wheel sharply to the left. The ship banked steeply to the left, making Natsu puke his guts out again. The cyclone turned to the boat, as if by magic and glided toward them.

"Natsu!" Erza said, "See if you can do anything about that monster!"

Natsu coughed and wipes his mouth. He stood up, wobbling a little. Natsu was pumped up. He did a powerful 'Dragon's breath' but it had no effect on the raging cyclone and Natsu fell down, dizzy. He shook his head, causing a wave of dizziness to wash over him. Lucy knelt next to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Natsu shook his head weakly.

"No! I'm not alright thanks for asking!" Grey shouted, "Help us do something, Lucy!"

Just as Lucy's about to pull out a key, their ship is sucked into the cyclone and they're whipped around and around, but strangely, no one felt the force of being spun and nothing flies off the boat, not even Natsu. Natsu wasn't even feeling sick anymore. He stood up and joined his friends at the side of the boat. No one notices Natsu's recovery.

"Whoa," Happy said. The water, no it wasn't water, it wasn't wet, and air around them swirled into a beautiful pattern of blue, white and more blue. Lucy held her breath. It was so stunning.

"Wow, it's so pretty," Happy stated.

All of a sudden, the team was thrown back fiercely as the boat pitched forward, toward the bare center of the cyclone. Erza caught her balance at the last moment and remained standing. Happy was caught by Lucy, right before she hit the rough wooden base of the boat. Natsu turned a pale shade of blue at the sudden movement and fell onto Grey. Grey shoved him off, cursing. All of a sudden, the boat dropped with a splash. Natsu was so light headed, he passed out. Erza grabbed him and lifted him into a standing position. She hit him in the head and Natsu fell down, slowly opening his eyes.

"Look!" Lucy said. Everyone looked at their surroundings. There was no cyclone. All around them, they only saw clear light blue water that looked almost as if it had been painted. The only things they saw were two other boats bobbing up and down a short distance away.

"Look out!" Naruto yelled out as they tried to get away from the scary cyclone. Kakashi turned the boat around swiftly without any luck. The boat was sucked in before they could do anything about it. The Konoha ninjas jumped out of the boat and on the water, standing. They tried to get away, but were sucked in, too. They moved around and around, but felt as if they weren't moving at all. The swirls of blue and white around them were beautiful. They didn't even notice the dryness of the 'water'.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" Naruto wondered aloud. Kakashi lifted up his forehead protector, showing his sharingan and looked around. There wasn't any chakra in this thing at all!

"This thing has no chakra!" Kakashi said. Naruto and Sakura gasped.

"What is it made of?" Sai asked, running his hands through the empty air of color. Before they knew it, they were falling into the ocean. One by one, they landed with a splash on the water. They stood there, looking at their surroundings.

"Where in the world are we?" Sakura asked. Water seemed to go on endlessly in every direction.

"I don't think we're in the world," Naruto wondered aloud. Sai jumped into the boat.

"Hey come up here!" he shouted out. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto followed him up. They saw two lone boats not so far away. The boats were oddly made, so they didn't recognize them from any country they knew of.

"So they're the ones who used that chakra-less jutsu on us, huh?" Naruto stated, getting pumped, "I'm going to beat them up!" Kakashi shook his head and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"There's something weird going on here," he said, "I don't see any chakra on any of the boats." The teenagers gasped and turned to the boats.

"Who- who the heck are these people!" Naruto yelled in anguish, his voice echoing off the water.

"Are you guys okay?" Katara asked, worried. What kind of cyclone was that anyway?

"Y- Yeah, I'm okay," Aang said. Appa had been sucked in and he and Momo were exhauseted, so Aang had joined his friends on the boat.

"What's happening?" Toph asked.

"I'm alright," Zuko said. "Yeah me too," agreed Sokka.

"Hello?" Toph asked again.

"Whoa!" Sokka said, suddenly. Aang, Katara and Zuko looked up. There was a vast, empty ocean. They only saw two other strangely shaped boats.

"What in the world's going on!" Toph asked, impatiently. Everyone was freaking out and no one was telling her what was going on!

"We are somewhere completely different," Aang told Toph, "There are two other boats here, but I don't see any land." Toph sat down on the wooden floor of the boat.

"Well, _that _sucks," she said. Katara looked out at the boats again. There was a boat coming toward them, fast. There were a couple of visible people. There was a boy in orange and a girl in pink that she could barely make out.

"Do you think _they _were the ones who did this to us?" Sokka asked. _They were getting really close._

"I don't know," Aang said, "but if they are, they're most likely water benders, I mean, remember that cyclone?"

"Uh, Aang?" Sokka hesitated, "I don't think they're coming here to play,"

~ End of Chapter 1~


	2. The Greeting

**Chapter 2**

**The Greeting**

"Hurry up, Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto shouted, "let's get these people who attacked us! No one's going to ruin _my _vacation!"

"Naruto, don't be so hasty; what if they weren't the ones who attacked us?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah right!" Naruto boasted. Sai took a step toward them.

"I agree with Naruto," Sai said, "They're probably the ones who casted this jutsu on us." Their ship finally was getting closer to the one of the enemy's.

"I guess we have no choice," Kakashi said.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto casted.

He had made ten clones of him. He shouted, _Let's go!_ The clones jumped onto the other ship.

There were five of them. There were three boys and two girls. The boys looked totally different from one another. One was bald and had an arrow tattoo on his head, another had a ponytail and a blue outfit, and the other boy had short brown hair and a brown mark over his eye. One girl had long brown hair and a blue coat and the other had eyes like Neji's and green hair.

There were also two creatures, one massive flying mammal with another animal on its back high up in the sky. _The brown haired girl is cute, _thought Naruto right before he jumped on the ship after his clones. The boy with the arrow, probably the leader, stepped up to fight first. He wiped out six of the clones with some water from the ocean. _He controlled the water!_ Naruto thought. Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura joined him in the fight.

_Who the heck are these people? _Aang thought as he used water to escape the blue swirly ball in the boy's hand. He shot fire at the boy, but it was just another airy fake guy. He was being attacked from above! The black haired boy above him was hit by Katara's water. Toph was helping Sokka fight the one-eyed guy. Aang had to find out who these people were. He had an idea! He shouted to Katara. She looked at him and nodded, realizing his plan. Then, they jumped up, surprising the enemy and made a _big_ wave of water splash onto the boat. The strangers tried to swim out, Katara and Aang froze the water, just in time, too. They freed Toph, Sokka, and Zuko.

Toph hit Aang. "That's what you get for freezing me without a warning!"

Sokka scowled then turned to the enemy, frozen in the block of ice. Zuko swore every swear word he knew. Katara hit Zuko on the head.

"You should be thankful!" She scolded. Zuko grunted.

Aang ignored them and took a closer look at the enemy. They all had weird powers. The boy he had been fighting, the energetic one, had spiky, blond hair and weird lines on his face, scars maybe. They all had weird metal plates worn on their head. One, a silver haired guy, had his covering one of his eyes. The blond haired kid looked a little older than Aang. He was glaring at Aang. Aang melted the area around his head so he could talk. Once, he finished, the boy was shouting at him.

"Who the heck are you guys! Sakura-Chan! What do you want with us? Sas? Kakashi-Sensei, you were caught, too? Why did you send us here? Let me free! Let us go, Dattebayou! I'm going to beat all of you up! Starting with you, Baldy! I won't let you guys do this to u-"

"Shut up!" Toph interrupted loudly. The boy glared at her.

"Toph!" Katara scolded. Katara looked at Aang impatiently.

"First of all, who are you?" Aang asked. The boy scowled.

"Who are _you_?" he asked. Aang was confused. Everyone knew who he was; he was the avatar. Everyone knew him; at least that's what he thought.

"I- I'm Avatar Aang," Aang said, confused, "I thought _everyone_ knew me." The boy didn't look impressed.

"Well, _Avatar Aang,_" he mimicked, "_I _don't know you, so why did you send us here?" Aang was confused.

"Who _are _you?" Aang asked again. Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko stood by silently listening to the conversation.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the boy said, still scowling, "from Konoha. I was on vacation and then you and your team sent our boat here with that weird cyclone jutsu of yours."

A lot of the things he said didn't make sense to Aang, but he understood the cyclone part.

"_You_ were sent here by the cyclone _too_?" Aang asked, stunned. The boy nodded.

"So, you guys weren't the ones who used that jutsu on us?" Naruto asked, confused.

Aang had never heard of a jutsu. Aang must have looked really confused because then, the boy said,

"A jutsu is an ability like my Rasengan."

Aang nodded. The 'Rasengan' he was talking about must be the blue swirly ball thing. These guys sure were weird.

"No it wasn't us," Aang said looking to the sea, "It must have been the other guys." The other boat was now coming towards them.

"Uh, Aang?" Sokka asked, "I think the other guys are drowning."

"Whoops," Aang said, melting the rest of the ice. The pink haired girl looked angry. She went up to Aang and was about to hit him, hard, on the head. Aang easily blew her hand away with a gust of wind and turned to Naruto. Naruto's expression was mixed with awe and disbelief.

"Let's see what they want," Naruto said. Aang looked at Naruto's partners. The girl that attacked him had strangely pink hair and looked mad. There was a man, who looked the oldest, with silver hair and had his headband over his left eye. The other guy, a teenager, was really pale and had black hair. Aang turned to the oncoming ship. There were about four people on it. They weren't attacking like Naruto had been. He dared to wave it over. The person steering, a woman with red hair wearing armor, turned toward where he and Naruto were standing. Two boys, a girl and a cat stood behind her.

"Who are you guys?" a boy with pinkish red hair shouted down at them.

They probably weren't the enemies either, Aang thought.

"Come aboard our ship if you're not our enemies and let us talk!" Aang shouted back. The boy came down to him and Naruto, unafraid. He looked young, maybe around Aang's age; then again, Aang was one hundred and thirteen.

"You must be the leader," Naruto said. The boy shrugged, not agreeing, not disagreeing.

"I'm Aang," Aang pointed out his team, "This is Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko… oh, and that up there is Appa and Momo." He pointed up to the shapes in the sky.

Naruto spoke, "I'm Naruto and this is Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi-Sensei." The boy studied them closely.

"Natsu," he finally said, "with me are Happy, Erza, Lucy, and Grey" Natsu nodded at his comrades.

The guy, Grey, was in his underwear! Naruto gasped.

"So it wasn't _you_ guys who sent us here?" Aang asked. Natsu shook his head.

"No," he said, "we just appeared here after we were pulled up into a cyclone." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, that's what happened to us, too." He said.

All of a sudden, there was a great big powerful wind that came from nowhere right in front of them. Aang saw Natsu turn a pale color of blue. Everyone stared ahead as a figure started to appear.

"Igneel!" Natsu cried, almost desperately as a great red dragon appeared before them. He looked at Natsu.

"Sorry," the dragon spoke. The dragon spoke! Everyone stared at the dragon dumbfounded.

First of all, there's a dragon! Second, he can speak! Aang thought.

"I'm not who you're looking for," the dragon said to Natsu. Natsu's shoulders drooped. Aang felt bad for him; Natsu had seemed really hopeful. There was a sudden silence. No one uttered a word.

"First off, I'm Dame, a dragon from a half-world much like this one." Naruto was about to protest when the dragon, Dame, continued.

"This is the world where the four great leaders used to meet. You were all sent here by me for a reason." Dame paused.

"You were sent here to save the worlds." Everyone listened, taking in it all at once. "The three great worlds are in grave danger. That's all I can say for now."

"Natsu," Dame looked Natsu in the eye, "Igneel… he's okay, but he needs your help in your world. You must help him and remember," Dame looked at everyone, "You are _all_ a team now, so work together. I'm running out of time here, so goodbye and good luck to you all. Don't forget to-" Dame suddenly vanished.

The air seemed to swallow him up. Everyone broke into conversation. Some people didn't believe him, others argued for him. Only Natsu didn't say anything. Naruto noticed how sad he looked. He put his hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu looked up. Naruto grinned.

"I'll help you find Igneel, no matter what!" he stated, hushing everyone. Natsu brightened up.

"Thanks, Naruto," he said. Aang put his hand on Natsu's other shoulder.

"Yeah," he said, "We're a team now." They all smiled appreciatively at each other. Naruto climbed up the mast. Some people on board watched him curiously.

"Okay everyone!" he shouted below, "Prepare to move! We're all going as a team to help Natsu out! We're going to save his world first!"

"How do you know what the dragon said was true?" Grey shouted up at him.

"I'm taking my chances!" Naruto shouted down at him. Aang and Natsu stepped toward the crowd.

"I'm with him!" Natsu said. "Me too!" Aang shouted.

"Anyone who wants to stay here in the 'half-world' better speak up now!" Naruto called. No one said a word.

"Okay then it's settled!" Naruto shouted, "We'll start with Natsu's world!"

~ End of Chapter 2~


	3. The Gray World

**Chapter 3**

**The Gray World**

Everyone busied about as they moved their things onto Aang's boat and prepared to go. No one knew where they were going, but they were going to try.

"Naruto, Natsu!" Aang shouted. They came up to him. "Let's fly, we'll be on lookout."

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, I'll fly with you. I can't stand boats… actually I can't stand any type of transportation."

"I'll fly too," Naruto said, "Well, what are we flying on anyway?"

Aang blew his silent whistle. The big elephant thing flew down at them. Natsu and Naruto were surprised. It was so big.

"This is Appa, my flying bison," Aang informed them.

When all preparations were made, it was decided only the three boys would ride on Appa. "This is so cool!" Naruto marveled as Appa flew above them.

"Where are we going anyway?" Naruto asked Aang. Natsu got comfortable on Appa's saddle.

"To where Natsu and his team appeared," Aang said, "Maybe there'll be something there to help us get to Natsu's world." Naruto thought about what he said for a moment. "I think I get it," he said. As they headed in the direction Natsu came from Naruto decided to get to know his new friends better.

"What's your power anyway?" Naruto asked Natsu. Natsu stood up.

"I'm a fire mage," he shrugged. Naruto and Aang were confused. They had never heard of anything like that.

"A magician? You know? A fire mage?" Natsu asked. Naruto and Aang shook their heads.

"I can do things with fire. I eat fire and use it against my opponent." Natsu said, leaning on the edge of Appa's saddle. He demonstrated for them into the open air. Naruto and Aang watched in awe. Appa shifted uneasily.

"It's okay, boy," Aang said to his bison, "We won't hurt you."

"That's awesome!" Naruto said, "How about you?" he asked Aang. Aang took Natsu's place on the edge of the saddle.

"Well, I'm the Avatar," Aang said, shrugging. Naruto and Natsu showed no signs that they understood. "I can control the four elements: fire, earth, air, and water." Aang demonstrated by shooting fire from his mouth, raising the earth of the ocean up with his left hand, bringing up water with his right, and flying on his staff at the same time. Naruto and Natsu watched in admiration.

"My turn!" Naruto said, "Okay, let's see… I'm a ninja so I have chakra. Sakura-Chan can tell you about chakra. Anyway, I use chakra to use jutsu. I can make clones, and lots of other stuff." He demonstrated by making a single clone of himself. His clone jumped down from Appa and landed on the ship below. The boys watched as the clone spoke with Kakashi. The clone then did something with its hands and disappeared. Naruto looked up. "What happens to the clone takes effect on my body. Kakashi said something about almost being there." Naruto said. The boys discussed their powers and their teams to each other. Naruto made a lot of remarks, 'she can see with her feet!' 'The cat has wings!' 'He's a prince!' Natsu made plenty of remarks himself, 'Wow, he has a red eye!' 'He can really make any words into animals!'

"Naruto!" Sakura called out. The boys looked down. There was a big whirlpool below. Sai flew up to them on his ink bird. "We're going in," he said.

Aang drove Appa into the big whirlpool after the boat. They were sucked in and thrown into the air. They had made it to Natsu's world! The sky was a dull gray color and the sun was no where in sight. Natsu shook his head in disbelief.

"Wh- What the heck happened here?" he cried out. Naruto and Aang were stunned at the lack of color. Everything was gray.

"Natsu!" Grey shouted from below. Natsu peered down at him. The same expression of incredulity was on each of his friend's faces.

"Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed looking back at Aang and Naruto. They recognized the name from Natsu's description of his guild and all his friends.

"Katara," Aang shouted at them, "we're going on ahead, meet up with us at Fairy Tail home. Erza, Grey, Lucy, lead them there." Aang took Appa's reins and they flew quickly toward Natsu's direction of the Fairy Tail base. Natsu watched in horror as he saw empty streets below and no signs of his friends. Everything was dull. They passed places with many memories of Natsu and his friends. Natsu's memory was getting fuzzy. _Wait, his memory was fading?_ Natsu thought, _What was going on? This _was _the way to Fairy Tail _right_?_

"Aang, Naruto," Natsu strained to remember their names. Naruto caught Natsu right before he fell.

"Natsu!" he shouted. Aang looked over his shoulder. Natsu fainted! Naruto shook Natsu.

"Natsu! Come on wake up! We don't know the way!" Naruto shouted.

"I think I see it!" Aang shouted at him over the noise he was making. Naruto looked up. There was a big building ahead of him. The tattoo on Natsu's shoulder was on the flag. _This is it!_ Naruto thought.

"Natsu! Come on, you got to wake up," he said weakly, "Natsu, you're home…" Natsu didn't move.

"Natsu! You still have to save your father! What about Igneel?" Naruto shouted at him. The words seemed to work magic on him. Natsu started to breathe deeply as if he had been holding his breath. Natsu sat up from Naruto's arms and rubbed him forehead.

"What was that?" he murmured. Naruto smiled thankfully.

"Natsu… what happened?" Naruto asked patiently. Aang looked back and sighed. Natsu rubbed his forehead again.

"I- I'm not sure, but something weird happen, and I was forgetting things that happened here in this world. Then I heard Igneel's name and, and, I don't know what happened next." Natsu tried to explain.

"Then you woke up," Naruto said, "So this grayness erases your memories from here?"

Natsu lit up, "That's it!" Naruto was confused.

"How come you remembered Igneel?" Naruto asked.

"I could _never _forget Igneel!" he stated.

~End of Chapter 3~


	4. The Book of Secrets

Jenica here,

Arigatou! Thanks for going this far into my story. Just so you know… I've seen all of Naruto and up to episode 170 on shippuden so… I might have missed deaths and stuff and I've only seen the first five episodes of Fairy Tail so I'm making a lot of the information up (especially Igneel stuff). I've seen the beginning, some middle, and a lot of the end of avatar. Forgive me if any of the info is wrong. Thanks again for reading and please review! Thank you so much! And on with the story…

**Chapter 4**

**The Book of Secrets**

"We've arrived," Aang stated.

Natsu had a mixture of horror and happiness on his face. Appa suddenly swooped low and landed on the roof of some building. The three boys climbed off Appa and looked at the ground below. It was so far down. Naruto let out something like a sigh and a whistle. Aang opened his staff.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head and jumped down. They watched as Naruto disappeared over the roof of the building. Aang looked at Natsu expectantly as Natsu reluctantly nodded. Natsu climbed onto Aang's staff hesitantly. Naruto caught himself before he hit the ground and stood up on the wall horizontally, watching his friends descend. They gasped when they saw Naruto on the wall, and Naruto grinned at them. He jumped down to join them. Natsu took the few steps up to the door. He put his hand on the knob. Naruto and Aang waited patiently for him. Natsu took a deep breath and quickly swung the door open. The place was totally empty. The echo of the door went on throughout the building.

"Master!" Natsu shouted. They heard the echo, signaling the emptiness of it all. Natsu and his friends rushed into the empty structure.

"Master!" Natsu repeated, "Macao? Mary Jane? Anyone here?" Naruto and Aang looked around. Naruto went upstairs to look into the rooms for any signs of life. Naruto peered into the first room he saw.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he called. Aang and Natsu busied themselves searching downstairs. There was a thump and a moan a few rooms down. Naruto perked up. Natsu and Aang froze.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah," Natsu said. The boys ran up the stairs and to the door the noise was escaping from. Natsu slowly peeled it open. He peeked in first. Naruto and Aang waited patiently. Suddenly, Natsu threw back the door and dashed in. Naruto and Aang were caught off guard. They watched as Natsu ran to an old, short man lying on the ground, clutching an old tattered book. Natsu lightly shook the man.

"Master!" Natsu said full of worry. Naruto looked at the front door. They needed Sakura to heal this man! At the same time, Aang looked at the door, waiting on Katara because this man needed healing. The old man, Natsu's master, coughed.

"Hey, Natsu," he croaked. Natsu's eyes welled with tears.

"Wh- where is everyone, Master…?" Natsu whispered. The man looked up at Natsu with his glazed over eyes.

"They are everywhere… around here… watching you… through another dimension. Natsu… don't lose hope… everyone needs you… I'm running… out of time here… everything you need to know… is in this book." He whispered, out of breath and pushed the book against Natsu's chest. Natsu took it with his left hand, still holding his precious master up.

"Master, what are you talking about?" Natsu asked, a tear slowly rolling down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away. The master looked pointedly at the book. His legs were becoming translucent. _They were disappearing?_ Natsu thought.

"What the…" Aang started. Naruto looked at the book. It was old and pages were falling out.

"Master!" Natsu tried to hang on to his dear master as he slipped through Natsu's fingers. He couldn't hold on to his master who was slowly disappearing.

"Don't lose…" his master managed to gasp, "hope." Natsu cried desperately.

"Master!" He echoed through the empty building, the sound bouncing off the walls.

"Old man…" Naruto said solemnly. Aang wiped his teary eyes.

"I'll be…" the master was almost gone, "watching." Suddenly, the master disappeared, swallowed by the air as Dame had been.

"Damn it!" Natsu echoed. Aang winced at the cuss word. Naruto clenched his fist and jaw. Natsu felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around angrily. No one was there, yet, he was sure he felt someone. Naruto watched him curiously.

"Eh? Natsu? What was that for?" Naruto asked. Aang picked up the book. He cleaned off some dust that had landed on it. 'Maxxon's Journal' was the title. It was a journal. Aang flipped through the pages. They were all written in quick, neat, handwriting. The pages were dated and had skillfully drawn pictures. Natsu watched Aang curiously.

"Huh?" Naruto wondered as he watched Aang flip through the journal. The journal was flipped to a page that had been dog-eared. It was naturally creased so it must had been read a lot. It was dated five hundred years ago exactly. Aang read it aloud:

Maxxon Pluis

November 16, 1510

It was cold today during our meeting in the half-world. Allive was acting weird today again. He disagreed on everything I said and refused to let me visit his world. Nixt, Ren and I think something's up, but he won't talk. He had some kind of dark energy around him. I could tell. When he touched me before he left, which was weird because he never touched me if he didn't have to, I felt some of my chakra drain. Something is wrong with my brother. Nixt and Ren suggest I confront Allive, but I don't know what to say. I heard rumors that he was sending innocent people to 'that place', his dimension. He hasn't changed appearance since last year. I'm afraid he could be immortal. I don't trust my brother anymore. I need to help him, but he refuses any conversations with me alone. I'm afraid his goal won't help anyone.

Max

Naruto and Natsu stared at Aang with curiosity. Aang flipped the page and continued:

Maxxon Pluis

November 17, 1510

I was right. Allive is up to something evil. I was spying on him today while he was working. It wasn't work. He was enjoying himself by whipping and beating people who did things as little as drop some things on his palace floor. The horrid thing was, they couldn't remember anything. Allive was putting some gray mist or something around them and they totally forgot everything that had happened. Allive is evil. He lied to them that they had got in a fight and he cured them. They believed every word. He sent many people to his dimension for fun just to show off his power. The world had grown dark and gray. I can no longer see the sun there. If no one in that dimension has hope to return, the world is sure to perish. That is likely because everyone gets their memories back there. Allive doesn't know that if he perishes all the worlds he would become invincible and be able to control everything in his dimension. I cannot let that happen. I, as Allive's older brother, has a duty to stop his evil doing. I was about to leave after Allive sent away a woman and her child to his dimension. Allive turned and looked directly at me, as if he knew I was there the whole time. I shivered with fear. He smirked. I don't know how he could have seen me behind that wall because I was using my jutsu to watch him. I got out of there as fast as I could and reported to Nixt and Ren together. I told them everything and they agree Allive must be stopped. I can't believe I didn't see my own brother turning like this.

Max

That was the last page of the journal.

"What does this all mean?" Natsu asked. He felt a shiver run through his spine.

"This guy was alive five hundred years ago, he can't be alive." Aang said. Naruto took the book from Aang and reread the entry.

"Well, it says he was immortal," Natsu reminded Aang. Aang thought about that.

"It says he _could _be, but that's true," Aang said, "I _am_ a hundred and thirteen after all. I was stuck in an iceberg for one hundred years."

~End of Chapter 4~


	5. The Search

**Chapter 5**

**The Search**

"I think he's immortal," Naruto said with a serious tone in his voice. They heard footsteps approaching, running. The boys looked to the door. The rest of their friends came rushing in. Sakura reached them first, out of breath.

"What's going on?" she asked, in shock. The boys stared at her, not recognizing this strange pink haired girl. She saw their expressions and stopped talking.

"Who the heck are you people?" Naruto asked as the group filed behind them. Sakura was outraged. What kind of nasty joke was this? Something weird was going on. She punched Naruto hard, sending him crashing into a pillar. The group behind Sakura stared at her and Naruto in shock.

"I hope you learned your lesson!" she shouted at them. Naruto shook his head, as if waking up from a bad dream. He looked at the group and smiled widely. Natsu and Aang had the same goofy look on their face.

"Sakura-Chan! Sai! Kakashi-Sensei! You guys, what took you so long to get here?" Naruto exclaimed. He rubbed his temple. He sure had a big headache. Aang fell back against the pillar.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled. She didn't know what was wrong with him. Maybe it was the hit that did it. She was ready to do it again. Naruto saw what was coming and his eyes grew wide with fright. He waved his hands in front of him.

"Sa- Sa- Sakura…" Naruto stammered, terrified, "Chan…"

"Stop! Wait!" Aang cried out. Everyone turned to Aang.

"Nani…?" Sai wondered aloud.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. Aang held up the book for everyone to see. Instantly, Naruto's recount of the events rushed into his head. The same thing occurred to Natsu and both boys fell down dizzily.

"Naruto!" Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, and Katara said alarmed.

"Natsu!" his Fairy Tail team said. They all watched Aang and the book in alarm.

"This is proof." Aang stated loudly for everyone to hear. "Naruto, Natsu, and I have been looking through this book. It was important to us at the time, so it's all we remembered. More like, it's all the grayness let us remember. It says so in this book that there was once, and still may be, a guy named Allive whose grayness dulled people's memories."

Zuko shook his head. Others shook their heads in agreement.

"At least look through this journal with us, and remember your comrades… all the time!" Aang said finally.

The group looked through the journal and studied it closely. They remembered to look up once in a while and go over their memories. It was easier to remember things now. They learned a lot about their supposed enemy, Allive and Naruto tipped them that he's fought many immortal guys. There was once a guy named Hidan in a group called the akatsuki that was so immortal, his head being sliced off didn't even kill him. The group was shocked at that. Allive was in charge of a world called Gallin. Naruto's world was called Masashimoto, Aang's was called Avalastar and Natsu's was called Fiore. They concluded that Allive was trying to destroy the world and force everyone to be controlled by him in his own world. There was a note in the back:

Natsu Dragneel,

In case you didn't get here in time, I wanted to leave you a note. The only way you can stay yourself is to have hope and give hope. When I get to that dimension, I will share all my hope for you with all the villagers and beyond. I know I can count on you and your team to save this world and all the other worlds out there. I want you to know that I believe Igneel is out there somewhere. I'm counting on you to save this beloved world. You and your new friends will be the next leader of these worlds. Take care of everyone.

Have hope,

Master

"So this really isn't a dream is it?" Natsu wondered, "Any ideas? I'll take any…"

The group was quiet after going through the book. Natsu secretly wondered about his adoptive father, Igneel. Kakashi stepped up.

"It'll be better if we split into teams of three or four," he offered. Naruto lit up.

"That's a great idea! We could search for the source of this power and destroy it!" He exclaimed. The others nodded. Some thought he was crazy.

"Okay, how about getting into the groups we came from since we work well together?" Grey asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, what if the balance of power between these worlds is like the elements? An endless circle?" Kakashi said. The others thought this was rational and agreed.

"We could have a group with each person or more from a different world." Sokka said.

"No dip, Sherlock," Toph said to him. Naruto already had him team.

"My group consists of Aang and Natsu!" he called. Natsu and Aang nodded. Sai was with Toph, Grey, and Zuko. Sakura had Katara, and Lucy. They would be the healing team. So that left Erza, Kakashi and Sokka together. Lucy brought out four maps, and soon, they had the world divided up into quadrants. With the world in fourths, it was still huge.

Naruto, Natsu, and Aang rode on Appa over the land.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Naruto asked, peering over Appa's saddle.

"I don't know… something darker than this grayness? Something black maybe…?" Natsu answered. Aang peered over the side from Appa's head.

"Appa continue flying around; Natsu remember to mark where we've already checked on the map. Naruto increase your numbers and fan out to check on the ground." Aang gave orders. He jumped from Appa and caught a lift with his staff.

Surprisingly, the boys easily took orders from this thirteen-year-old kid. Naruto sent clones to search at ground level. Aang flew on his staff around and Natsu hurriedly highlighted the places Aang, Naruto, and he were seeing.

With his sharingan activated, Kakashi could see the strange black aura the grayness gave off.

"That eye is so awesome!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly. He was so happy to be put with this strong guy. Erza and Kakashi ignored him.

"Split up a little, but don't go too far in case we need help." Kakashi ordered. Erza and Sokka nodded and did as they were told. Sokka went to the street to the left. He was uncomfortable. He had never been in a dangerous place himself before. _Have hope, have hope,_ he repeated in his head. The words helped him keep his memories. He was going to prove that he could be as useful as everyone else.

Kakashi scanned the perimeter. He checked in on Erza and Sokka every now and then. He couldn't fully trust them yet; they could be the real enemy. He just played along with it. _Naruto seems to trust them_, Kakashi thought; _Naruto is strong enough to defend himself against those guys… I hope so anyway. _

Erza looked around, not really knowing what she was trying find. She was looking for anything she didn't recognize. She didn't see anything weird except for the grayness and emptiness of course. She wondered how her friends were.

"What are you doing?" Grey asked. Instead of paying attention to their surroundings, this guy was _drawing_! He was _drawing_ when he should be looking around. Sai looked up at Grey. Grey peeked at what he was drawing. It was mice, _mice_! Why was he drawing mice? Suddenly Sai said, "Ninpo, Super Beast Scroll no jutsu!" The mice came to life and popped up out of the page. Toph jumped at the unsuspected creatures she hadn't sensed with her feet. They stared with shock at the mice.

"Disperse!" Sai said. The mice went in all different directions.

"Stupid Sai! Don't do that to me! Warn me next time!" Toph shouted.

"Sorry," Sai said.

"Let's split up," Zuko said. It was a good idea, but he just wanted to get away from all these weird people. Toph and Zuko went off to the left, and Sai and Grey walked to the right. Zuko didn't like the naked guy. Grey was the total opposite of Zuko. Grey was so aggravating. Zuko walked off with Toph at his side. He didn't mind Toph. He was used to Toph, plus Toph could see a lot of stuff.

Sakura liked these girls. They were just like her, strong willed and tough. She looked left. Katara was looking foreword and Lucy was looking to the left. Sakura marked off the street they were searching from the map. She sighed, _It's going to take _forever_ to finish searching this part of the world._ They didn't even know what they were searching for. _I'll get this done! _Sakura was determined to be helpful in this. She continued on strongly.

~End of Chapter 5~


	6. Adventures of Sai Number 1: I'm NOT gay

**Author's Note::** Yeah, so everything up until now has been so serious and stuff, I decided to make something humorous.

I'm using Sai for that. ^.^ Funny, stupid –perverted- Sai. LOL

(.) (Think Perverted) :p

The beginning has that 'serious' thing to it, but read on…

**Chapter 6**

**Adventures of Sai Number 1: I'm NOT gay**

Natsu pushed open the doors of Fairy Tail. Everyone else was already there. Naruto and Aang came strolling in after him.

"Did anyone find anything?" Natsu called out. There were murmurs throughout the place.

"No, nothing," Erza said. Everyone agreed.

"Okay, so let's get some sleep and continue tomorrow. We have to hurry because this person or whoever could start attacking the other worlds." Natsu said.

Later that night, in the room Naruto shared with Kakashi and Sai, Kakashi was staring at Naruto. Sai was out of the room, taking Naruto's advice and trying to hit on the girls. Naruto frowned, "What?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Seems like you trust those guys," he said. Naruto's eyebrows narrowed.

"Why, Kakashi-Sensei? Do you not trust them? I mean, they are helping us," Naruto said.

"No, actually we're helping them save their world," Kakashi replied, "What if they're setting us up for an ambush or something?"

"Sensei, you think too much, sheesh. We're all helping each other," Naruto said.

"You'd better be cautious anyway. They might be planning an attack right now in the other rooms. I don't trust their strange powers," Kakashi said with a yawn.

"Sure, whatever," Naruto said pouring some hot chocolate for them. He tasted it.

"Mmm, this is good," Naruto said. Kakashi took his cup.

'Just compliment them and tell them their pretty,' Naruto had said. 'Start with a 'Yo!' and go on from there,' Kakashi had said. Well, it wasn't working. Sai tried again. He looked at the girl named Erza and said, "Yo!" Erza raised her eyebrows. She looked pretty scary.

"Huh?" Erza asked. _This really wasn't working. Maybe that's why Kakashi-Sensei never dated. Well, I'll go with Naruto's idea. He was trained by the legendary pervert after all_, Sai thought.

"You have shiny armor," Sai said. Erza glared at him.

"Are you checking out my breast?" Erza shouted. _She's scary just like Sakura,_ Sai thought. _Naruto isn't girl smart either._

"You are pretty," Sai said. Erza smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said._ Hmm, seems like girls do like it when you tell them the opposite after all. Maybe I know more about girls than those two do… _*flashback of Sakura going to beat him up for calling her ugly*Sai shivers at the memory. *flashback of Ino's happiness for calling her pretty* _Yep, girls like lies, _Sai nodded his head.

"You have pretty hair," Sai said.

"Yeah, thanks," Erza said, "You know, you're not that bad."

"I know," Sai couldn't think of anything else to say. He really needed a book.

"Are there any books here?" Sai asked.

"Yeah," Erza replied, "you must be smart for liking to read. Are you smart?" _Lie, lie,_ Sai repeated to himself.

"No, I'm quite dumb," Sai said.

"Huh? You are? Well, whatever," Erza said with a wave of her hand. Sai headed for the books. The girl, Lucy was reading a book.

"Yo!" Sai said automatically. Lucy looked up.

"Oh, hi! You came with Naruto, right?" She asked.

"No," Sai said. _How come lying feels so weird?_

"What? But you have the headband thing like they do," Lucy said.

"No I don't," Sai said. Lucy frowned.

"Yes you do, I can see it on your forehead," Lucy said. She was getting kind of mad.

"No you can't," Sai replied. _I don't think she likes this._

"Oh well, so you like to read?" Lucy asked.

"No I don't," Sai said.

"Well, what do you like to do?" Lucy asked.

Sai thought hard about something he hated. "I like to watch Kakashi and Naruto in the hot springs," he replied. Lucy's eyes bugged out.

"You mean you're gay!" She said a little too loud.

"Yes, I am," Sai lied with one of his creepy fake smiles. Lucy crept away, freaked out. _I give up. I guess I better go tell Naruto and Kakashi how bad their strategies are,_ Sai thought, heading back to his room. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Naruto's voice say, "Kakashi," very softly. Kakashi replied, "Hmm?"

"This feels nice and warm going down my throat," Naruto said. Sai couldn't bring himself to open the door. _I didn't know Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were like that_, Sai thought.

"Yeah, now give me some more," Kakashi groaned, "I need some more before I fall asleep." Sai's eyes bugged out and he ran like a maniac down to Sakura's door which she shared with Katara and Toph. He opened the door quickly and slipped inside.

Sakura finished studying the map and closed it up, setting it on the table by the bed. Katara yawned beside her. Suddenly, the door opened and the creep Sai slipped in. Sakura looked up, alarmed.

"Sa-Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto are…" Sai started to say. The angry look on Sakura's face made him shut up.

"Sai! What are you doing in here! Get OUT now!" Sakura shouted. Sai shook his head.

"Sakura, you don't understand, Naruto and Kakashi-"

"They won't let you in, huh?" Sakura yelled, getting up, "Well, I'll make them!"

"No, you might not want to disturb them during their-"

"I'll disturb them and they'll let you in!"

Naruto took another gulp. _This is the best drink I've ever tasted_, Naruto thought, _too bad Sai's missing out_. An evil smile crept on to Naruto's face. _He doesn't have to miss out._

Kakashi watched Naruto carefully. _That kid is up to something bad._ Naruto quickly explained his plan to Kakashi. Kakashi, already acting giddy from the drink agreed. Naruto filled a cup of hot chocolate and set on Sai's bed ever so gently. Next, he pulled up the covers to cover it.

"No, he'll see it," Kakashi said. He pulled the covers up more and the cup spilled over. They were so busy; they didn't notice the pair of footsteps outside their door.

"You got the bed all wet," Naruto whispered. Kakashi looked around for something to wipe it with. There was nothing. He took off his pants, leaving on his undershorts and soaked some up. Naruto followed his lead and used his jacket and his shirt. There was just too much. The hot liquid scalded Naruto's finger.

"Oww, that hurts a little," Naruto whispered.

"You're fine," Kakashi whispered back. Kakashi added his shirt to soak up the hot chocolate, leaving on his mask. Naruto added his pants too. They finally soaked up enough and threw their clothes to the floor. They quickly tried to fix the covers back on.

"We're finally done, Sensei. That was actually kind of fun, but I'm tired now," Naruto huffed and put his arm around his sensei. Kakashi put his mouth next to Naruto's ear to whisper something to him when the door swung open. Kakashi's head swung around and he saw a freaked out Sakura and an almost passed out Sai.

_Sai is crazy_, Sakura thought as she led the way to their door. Sai was trying to make her believe that Naruto and Kakashi were 'partners'.

She reached the door and before she touched the knob, she heard Naruto's voice. "You got the bed all wet," he said.

She froze and listened in. She heard Kakashi grunt as she heard a zipper. She heard a sigh and another zipper. "Oww, that hurts a little" She flinched as she heard Naruto's voice. "You're fine" It was Kakashi's voice this time.

_He was trying to assure Naruto that being gay was fine? Being gay is NOT 'fine'! Naruto has a bright future ahead of him. How was he supposed to follow his master's footsteps when he was gay? _Sakura listened closer.

She heard a shuffle and a squeak of the bed. Finally, Naruto said, "We're finally done, Sensei. That was actually kind of fun, but I'm tired now" Sakura pulled Sai closer and thrust the door open. Kakashi and Naruto were sitting on the bed half naked. Naruto's arm was wrapped around his sensei. Kakashi was kissing Naruto or something. He turned around to look at Sakura. They immediately moved away from each other and grabbed their clothes. Sakura stepped up.

"Naruto! You disgust me! Sai told me everything so don't lie! I heard every word you said just now!" Sakura barked.

Naruto slid his jacket on quickly. _What is Sakura-Chan doing here? Sai knew about the hot chocolate on his bed?_ Naruto looked at Kakashi for help.

"S-Sorry Sai, I promise we won't do that to you anymore," Naruto said, looking at Sakura. Sakura, looking grossed out, left. Sai was left standing, looking terrified. Kakashi put his clothes down, still half naked, and moved toward Sai.

"Sorry, Sai," Kakashi said sweetly, "Come on in, you can sleep in my bed tonight if you want" Sai's eyes widened in horror.

"NO! I was lying!" Sai screamed his high pitched scream, "I was lying to Lucy!"

Sai looked way paler than usual. Kakashi smiled at his fear.

"It's okay, Sai-Chan. Like I said, sleep in _my _bed tonight," Kakashi crooned, moving closer. Sai screamed loudly and ran out as fast as he could. He bumped into Lucy, looked up and passed out cold on the floor.

Back in the room, Naruto watched the door swing slowly back and forth.

"What's with him? It was only hot chocolate…"

~End of Chapter 6~

**Author Note:: LOL this was a FUN chapter to write! Though, I'll probably have to change the rating for this.. LOL. I decided to end it like that because I didn't want to bore you. Well, the next chapter will be a serious one again but I'll add some fun ones later on too. Thanks for reading and please review! Thank you!**


End file.
